


The Hunt, and What Is Caught

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [21]
Category: Glee, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Androids, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Magic, Music, Other, Robot Feels, Science Fiction, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme:They are always our other selves. Even when we go to space. Even when we aren't human anymore.





	The Hunt, and What Is Caught

“Can you do any music — sing, broadcast, that kind of thing?” the boy asks, brushing the rain from his curls and peering up at Data with dark and flirting eyes.

Data’s skin is bioplast sheeting, his flesh is tripolymer composites, his senses route through a positronic brain — his bodily science is perfectly attuned to relay an accurate measure of the world around him — and yet all, all but his eyes, are giving him readings he does not understand, feeling sensations that do not seem to match the environment that he finds himself in.

For the boy’s hand feels like metal in his own — the boy somehow smells like silver — his voice sounds like hoofbeats from a wild hunt — his eyes are wide and flashing and Data’s internal dictionary instantly provides the word _fey_ — and Data’s voice, somehow not under his command, says, “Yes, I can do music — may I come along with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZQjLyx12mowx6).


End file.
